Should I trust you?
by Lady Battousai456
Summary: What if Kaoru had a brother, and he didn't approve of Kenshin saving her life when he discovers his secret. Full summary inside. Rating may go up in later chaps.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello! This is just an idea I had last night! I'm just trying it out!

Summary: What if Kaoru had a brother? Not just your ordinary  
brother. He was way to overprotective ever since her parents  
died. How would he react if he knew that Battousai the Manslayer  
saved Kaoru's life on that fateful day when they first met.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin, however, in this fic, Shinji is mine!  
  
"Kaoru, we don't have much money left. It didn't help that your students left. We might have to sell some stuff."  
  
"We're not selling anything, and I wasn't counting on Battousai the Manslayer to ruin our fighting style. Oh, if Father was here, he'd go beat him up!" Kaoru was pretty pissed at the idea of a killer using a style to protect to well, kill.  
  
"Then we can't buy much anymore. We're going to have to start cooking more."  
  
"Shinji, you know I can't cook. Unless suicide is our only way out, I'm not cooking."  
  
Shinji laughed. He knew that Kaoru's cooking wasn't the best, but he loved it when she joked around like that.  
  
"I'm sick of being poor Shinji. We need to do something."  
  
"Like what, become robbers?"  
  
"No." She knew that she couldn't say what she wanted to do. Her brother would just lock her in her room to make sure she wouldn't. She would do it later, when he went out with his friends to gamble. She had to find Battousai.  
  
Soon, he left. "Kaoru, I'm leaving now, and I'll come back rich!"  
  
"Yeah right, but go ahead!" Now was the time. She had to leave. She watched Shinji walk out the dojo gate, and around the corner. She quickly grabbed her bokken,(did I spell that right?) and headed out the door.  
  
In town, people were mostly inside. She decided to look in the alleys. Suddenly a sharp whistle was heard and she listened. Soon, she heard what she wanted.  
  
"I am Battousai the Manyslayer! I use the Kamiya Kasshin (OK, I think I spelled the last part wrong.) style to kill anyone that tries to fight me." Just by his voice, she could tell that he was a large man. Probably really tall with a beard. She ran around the corner into a nearby street where a huge man was swinging around a sword, hitting anything he could. Kaoru knew she had to act fast. She ran out in front of him.  
  
"The Kamiya Kasshin style is meant to protect lives, not kill them. It's a style that my father worked hard to create, and I don't need you to ruin that!" She tried running at him, but was easily brushed aside like a fly. This only enraged her more.

Around the corner, a small man with red hair, and a cross shaped scar was watching the scene. He was slightly amused with this girl, but he didn't want to see her get hurt. If this man wanted to be Battousai, that was fine, less attention on him, but if he truly wanted to be Battousai, he couldn't hurt this woman. Battousai didn't do that.  
  
Kaoru once again ran at him and this time jumped to hit him, but he caught her in the air, and threw her back towards the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She found herself in the arms of a man that was only a little taller than her. He had flaming red hair, and beautiful purple-ish eyes. He looked a little feminine.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"You shouldn't be trying to fight this man, especially not with a bokken."  
  
"I can take care of myself. I'm not a wimp!" She squirmed so that he had to put her down. She spotted a sword at his side. "Ha! Let me borrow this!" He didn't even have time to protest before she yanked it away from him. When she drew it from it's sheath she looked at it. "Your sword is defective. The blade is on the wrong side."  
  
He laughed. "I know, it's a reverse blade sword. It can't kill."  
  
"Perfect!" But she wasn't used to the weight of a metal sword, and her movements were slowed down. When the man claiming to be Battousai had her pinned on the ground and holding the sword above her, Kenshin took action.  
  
He ran at her with his incredible speed and scooped her up, right before the man stuck the sword in the ground where she was. She was once again, in his arms. They watched the huge man run away, while being pursued by more officers. Unfortunatly, Shinji only saw the part where Kenshin was holding her in his arms. He wasn't happy.  
  
"You! You get you hands off my sister," he shouted. He stormed over to the man and looked like he wanted to murder him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He didn't even defend himself. He just put her down, and started walking away.  
  
"Shinji, that man saved my life! Wait!" She began running after him. When she caught up to him she turned him around. "I never got your name!"  
  
"Himura. Kenshin, Himura. Please call me just Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin, thank you. How can I repay you?"  
  
"Oh, you don't need to."  
  
"Yes, I do. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"Perfect! My brother and I own a dojo. You can stay there."  
  
"I don't think your brother would appreciate that."  
  
"Oh sure he will, and even if he doesn't, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. It's not only his dojo!"  
  
Kaoru proceeded to tell her brother the news. "Shinji, this man doesn't have a place to stay. I'm taking him home to our dojo. You can keep gambling."  
  
"You're going home alone with him?! You don't know anything about him!"  
  
"His name's Kenshin Himura, and you obviously don't know much about me either, because I can take care of myself." She turned around and told Kenshin to follow her.  
  
Shinji watched her. He should give her more credit. He went back inside, along with all of his friends to continue gambling.  
  
"You know Shinji, that man that your sister's goin' home with is the real Battousai."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, long red hair, cross shaped scar, kinda short. If you knew his name we could be sure. I know a lot about the guy. For example, he killed his wife."  
  
"His names Himura."  
  
"Yep, that's him. Sorry Shinji. You should probably go check on Kaoru."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let her take him home. If he's touched her, I'll rip him apart!"  
  
A/N: Well, that was the first chappie! Please review!


	2. Shinji's apology

A/N: Okay, I guess this fic is more interesting than I thought! If I play this right, it could be a success! Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
Thelostsamurai: Thanks, I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
lark: Yeah, I was watching some movie about an overprotective  
brother and this idea popped up in my head! That proves that I'm  
always thinking about Kenshin. Either that or Orlando Bloom!  
  
gaby (hyatt: Thanks! Enjoy the newest chapter!  
  
kenshin's-angel: Do you really like it? Cool!  
  
YukiAngel28: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like and  
I hope you still like it!  
  
"Okay, this is where you can sleep. It's not huge, but it's the  
only size we have."  
  
"It's fine. Are you still sure you want me to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm Kaoru. Sorry I forgot that part earlier. I  
asked for yours but didn't tell you mine! There's a futon rolled  
up in the corner. I'll shake it out for you. It's probably  
dusty." She took the futon and walked towards the door. "You can  
make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."  
  
Kenshin was amazed at how this young women just welcomed  
him into her home. She didn't even know anything about him,  
except his name. He suddenly realized that he didn't have any  
money to pay her with. He couldn't do that. He was going to have  
to talk to her. There had to be some way he could repay her.  
  
Kaoru was outside shaking out the futon. She was right. It  
was horribly dusty. She had already sneezed six times and  
counting.She was surprised when she heard Shinji yelling her  
name, and then bursting through the dojo gate.  
  
"Kaoru, are you all right? Where are you?!"  
  
"Shinji, I'm right here. What's wrong?"  
  
"Where's Himura?"  
  
"He's inside."  
  
Shinji ran inside. His eyes looked angry. He nearly ripped  
the door off the wall.  
  
"Shinji?! What are you doing?!"  
Kenshin could hear the voices. Kaoru sounded panicked. He  
knew that Shinji was coming to him, so he didn't bother to leave  
the room. He was right, and soon, the door slid open.  
  
"You. You frickin' liar!(No! I'm not a cuss word person.  
Some of my friends are, but not me!)  
  
Kenshin was confused. What had he even said to this man?  
  
"I know who you are!"  
  
Kenshin suddenly realized what he was talking about. He  
could understand the man's rage.  
"Answer me!"  
"Shinji, what are you talking about?" Kaoru was behind  
him. He wouldn't let her pass.  
  
"Kaoru, you don't know who this man is." He was still  
looking at Kenshin, who was at a loss for words. "Why won't you  
answer me?!" Shinji stormed over to Kenshin, who didn't budge.  
He deserved whatever was coming. Shinji was a much bigger man  
than Kenshin was. At least 3" taller, and he could easily pick  
Kenshin up by his collar and look into his gentle violet eyes.  
  
"Shinji! Put him down!"  
  
"Kaoru, you want your chance to beat up Battousai the  
Manslayer? Here!" He threw Kenshin down on the ground who rolled  
out of the way before Shinji could kick him like he was trying  
to do. He was up on his feet again before Shinji could protest.  
  
"Kenshin, it's not true, is it?" Kaoru looked at him with  
disbelieving eyes.  
  
Kenshin just hung his head. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I was going  
to tell you."  
  
"You were not! You lied again!" Shinji was yelling at him.  
  
"Yes, I was. I haven't killed in 10 years, so I'm not  
Battousai anymore, but if you'd feel better, I'll leave."  
  
"Good, and if I ever see you near Kaoru, I'll kill you."  
  
'I don't think so. I could kill you with my bare hands.'  
The voice inside his head surprised him. No, he didn't think  
like that. He was a Rurouni, not a killer.  
  
Kenshin walked out the door and Kaoru watched him leave.  
All of that night, she couldn't sleep.  
The next morning, Kaoru went shopping. She was absent  
mindedly looking at the kimono's. She knew she couldn't afford  
to buy one. She envied the women that walked in to the store,  
and came out, carrying a brand new kimono. Occasionally, she  
would go into the store talk with the woman in charge, and she  
was often allowed to try the kimonos on.  
  
She walked back down the street, and she spotted Kenshin.  
At first, she was happy to see him, but then she remembered what  
happened. She took in the scene in front of her. Two large  
police officers were standing in front of him. He almost had to  
tilt his head back to see them, but he kept his eyes down. They  
were pretending to be angry, but they looked happy.  
  
"You see these uniforms?" The first one that spoke was the  
largest, and the stupider looking of the pair.  
  
"Yeah, that means we have the right to carry a sword.  
Where's yours," the second one asked while poking Kenshin in the  
shoulder.  
  
"In case your blind, I don't have one," Kenshin answered.  
  
The first man that spoke looked shocked. "How dare you  
speak to us like that?"  
  
"It doesn't take much. You two don't look like you have  
the intelligence of a chicken with half a brain."  
  
"Why you little punk. I'll teach you a lesson." The larger  
man drew his sword and charged at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin easily side stepped the attack, and faced him  
again. The man got angry and ran at him again, this time faster,  
and with more anger. Once again, Kenshin stepped to the side.  
  
"Hey, come help me!" The second officer drew his sword and  
was hesitant to attack Kenshin. When he finally did, the first  
officer, who was opposite him, also ran. To Kaoru, and the crowd  
that had already formed, it looked pretty bad for Kenshin. A  
huge man was coming up on either side of him. If he turned to  
fight one, the other would easily stick a sword in his back.  
Kenshin was standing perfectly still, blade not even drawn, when  
they got so close, they ran into each other. When they  
separated, Kenshin was gone. Murmurs were heard all throughout  
the crowd.  
  
Kenshin landed on a nearby rooftop. He didn't want to go  
back. He wasn't afraid, he was trying to prevent a fight. He  
silently jumped down from the roof, and walked the other way  
from the fight. He could still hear the two idiots yelling like  
mad.  
  
"Hey! You to scared to fight?"  
  
"Yeah, just stay away if you want to live! Hey, shut up  
and go about your business." He was yelling at the crowd now.  
  
Kaoru had seen his last minute jump. She had to watch very  
closely. How could he jump that high? She didn't know which  
direction he went though. She had to find him. She wanted to  
apologize.  
  
Kenshin was walking away from town when he sensed a Ki  
nearby. It wasn't to strong, but it seemed angry. Shinji?  
  
"Shinji? Is that you?"  
  
"How did you know?" His head popped up from some grass not  
to far ahead.  
  
"You need to work on hiding your Ki, and just plain  
sneaking."  
  
"Hmm, yeah I guess. I saw you fight back there."  
  
"That wasn't a fight. That was dodging some poor attacks."  
  
"Yeah, but it looked cool. I wanted to say sorry for  
earlier at the dojo. I hadn't even thought that you weren't  
Battousai anymore."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you still want to stay with us?"  
  
"Nah, I'll sleep outside."  
  
"Come on, just stay with us. I really won't mind."  
  
Kenshin could see some distrust in his eyes. He was trying  
to trust him though. "You don't trust me."  
  
This surprised Shinji. There was no point in lying to him.  
"Prove to me that I can, but to do that, you have to come back  
to our dojo."  
"Fine, but only if I can do your laundry."  
  
"What?"  
  
A/N: Okay, there is a reason for him saying that! You'll  
find out next chappie! See ya then! I also realize that Kenshin  
may have been a little OOC in this chapter, but yeah. Sorry!  
Please review!

OMG! I'm really sorry about the format! I really don't know what happened. I'm trying to fix it and if I can, I'll replace it! I found it while editing, and I've already tried a lot of things before I posted this! I'm so sorry!


End file.
